jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek26/Moja wymyślona historia
Trochę informacji: *-najpierw będzie we współczesnym świecie póżniej na Berk *-są nowe postacie które mają po 19 lat i jedną po 17 *thumbAgnieszka lat 19 *Natalia lat 19 *Dominika lat 19 *Nika to ja będe jaby co *Julia *Martyna *Ania ma 17 lat *-jest jeszcze jedna nocna furia ale tylko jedna *-nexty będą jak wena będzie *-dzieje się to w JWS2 *-Valka jest Stoik umarł eret też jest *-chyba od nikogo nie śćiągam jakby co to z góry przepraszam !! *-chyba to wszystko jakby co to napisze jeszcze 1.Zwyczajny dzień ? chyba nie. Cześć wam ,jestem Nika.Wiem głupie imię,nikt go nie lubi ale co tam.Lubię film pt.Jak wytresować smoka 2 i 1 ,czekam na część trzecią.Znam wszytskie smoki i ich klasy oraz inne beznadziejne informacje.Mam też przyjaciół,ale tylko jedna mnie rozumie : Agnieszka-wyśmiewa mnie że oglądam JWS i uważa że będzie gwiazdą thumb Natalia-sportowa dziewczyna,ale na lekcji obgaduje mnie Dominika-też mnie lubi i nawet nic złego mi nie robi tylko ze mną mało mówi Julia-ogląda się za chłopcami i rzadko ze mną gada Martyna-nawet fajna lubi trzymać się z grupą dziewczyn oprócz mnie Ania-ona jedyna mnie rozumie,młodsza ode mnie o dwa lata ale kocha się w czkawce z filmu uważa go za "boskiego" Cóż nie powiedziałam że od czasu do czasu lubię malować tylko nikomu nie pokazuje rysunków. Dobra 8:00 za 10 minut autobus do kina.Właśnie leci JWS2 w 3D nie moge się doczekać.Wychodzę z pokoju a tu: -Ooo..Nika gdzie się wybierasz?! tresować smoki?wiesz że nie istnieją!?'-Agnieszka' Ignorowałam ją chciałam zdążyć na przystanek.O właśnie anka idzie spytam się czy też idzie na film do kina: -Hej anka,idziesz na ten film z JWS2?'-zapytałam' -Tak,czekałam aż będzie w 3D!'-Ania' -Too.. może pójdziemy razem co ?'-zapytałąm' -Jasne, poczekaj tylko bo telefon dzwoni.-'Anka' Pięć minut później: -Nika za pięc minut autobus.-'Powiedziała' thumb -No tak, a co?-'zapytałam' -Bo o 8:15 dziewczyny razem ze mną i z tobą chcą się spotkać w parku.'-anka' No super,tylko nie one! -To napisz że o 18:30 dopiero teraz nie mam czasu.-'odpowiedziałam' -Nika!! drzwi!!-'krzyknęła' Kurde no prawie drzwiami mnie udeżył!Co za pajac wymyślił takie drzwi!Wsiadamy bilet kupiłam wczoraj tak samo jak ania.Pół godzinki i już jesteśmy!No zgadniecie kiedy kupiłam bilety?wczoraj tak samo anka no nie wierze!!Ok reklamy,reklamy ,ee tam pobawie się okularkami.Anka przyszła i przyniosła zestaw pepsi i dużyyy popcorn solony,mój ulubiony.OO zaczyna się.Dozobaczenia za 108 minut!! Po 108 minut i 15 minutach: -Łał ale czkawka i astrid wyprzystojniali-'powiedziałam' -Tak wiem najbardziej podobał mi się boski czkawka'''-anka''' Anka no nie przesadzaj! -ok, która godzina?'-zapytałam' -10:30 a co?-'odpowiedziała' -może obejrzymy Transformensów 3 co?-'zapytałam' -no jasne-'odpowiedziała' No i tak czas leciał do 12:00.Aż wkrótce miałyśmy dość,poszliśmy na zakupy.Kupiłam sobie buty zimowe,czapke i inne rzeczy. -Nika 18:20 musimy do parku ,już i nie marudź że nie chcesz!!'-anka' Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. -ok ale tylko na chwilę '-nika' -ok'''-ania''' Poszliśmy wszytskie dziewczyny są, chciały pogadać o chłopcach, ja i anka się tym nie interesowałyśmy mówiliśmy o szczerbatku i o dalszej częśći JWS.Oczywiśćie nie obeszło się bez słów jaki czkawka jest.Ahh...Anka czkawka jest w filmie a nie w naszym świecie.Nagle jakieś dziwne pytanie do mnie podeszło. -Anka,coś ci zadam ok?'-nika' -no jasne-'ania' -jaby czkawka wylądował przed nami i się zapytał "Zabiorę tą która mnie lubi i zna wszytskie smoki"to kogo by wybrał?-'nika' -nie miał by wyboru, musiał by nas wziąć obie, bo ja go lubie a ty znasz smoki jak alfabet.'-ania' No miała racje,ale ja go też lubie ale bez przesady co nie? -Ej smoki co wy tam mowicie?'-julia' Julia przerywasz ważna rozmowe! Chyba są zakochane w tym .. no... tym chłopaku z tego filmu.. no jak mu tam.. Czkawka!!'-martyna' Normalnie miałam wyjść ze siebie i wszytskich powalić,ja go nie kocham ja go lubie!! -Ja go nie kocham tylko lubie!!-'nika' Oj nika przegiełaś... -Nasza mała nika się zakochała-'natalia' Natalia bez przesady jestem od ciebie wyższa o dwie głowy.Umiesz liczyć -Nika i Czkawka,Nika i Czkawka.....'-dziewczyny' Miałam właśnie wykrzyczeć całemu światu co myśle o tym wszystkim ale coś mnie zatrzymało.Była to anka.Uspokaja mnie ,aż wkońcu udało się.Dziewczyny ciągle mówiły to samo nika i czkawka.Doszliśmy przez nie do zaułku. -Super..-'nika' Powiedziałam pod nosem,nagle stało się jasne.. 2.Nie moge uwierzyć to on!! Była 21:00 więc było ciemno.Gdy mieliśmy wychodzić przed nami wylądował SMOK!!!I to nie byle jaki!!to nocna furia!!LOL!! -AAAAAAAAA....-'dziewczyny oprócz niki' Jezu dziewczyny nie piszcie -mogecie przestać piszczyć-'nieznajomy głos' Zapytał nieznajomy głos.Chwila,coś mi zaświtało... -Anka!!znam ten głos ty napewno też!!a smoka też!!-'nika' Trzęsłam się ze strachu,a dziewczyny nie musze opisywać.Anka podeszła do mnie i obie przytuliliśmy się. -nie bójcie się nic wam nie zrobimy.Ja nazywam się..-'nieznajomy głos' Nie dokończył bo mu przerwałam.Odsunełam się od Anki i podeszłam do niego: -Wiem jak się nazywasz.Jesteś Czkawka a on Szczerbatek'''-nika''' Chyba szokowałam go ale szybko się ocknął -ty go znasz?-'dominika' Zapytała dominika -Tak-'nika' -a skąd mnie znasz ?-'czkawka' -Zna ciebie z filmu pt.Jak wytresować smoka2-'anka' Anka dołączyła się do rozmowy -a szczerbatka znasz z ?-'czkawka' -też z filmu napewno przecież go uwielbia!!-'agnieszka' Dziękuje za wyręczenie Aga!! -prawda ,znam każdego smoka i bohatera z filmu-'nika' -łał-'czkawka' thumb|300px Dziękuje Czkawka -po co przyszedłeś i wogule skąd tu się wziołeś?-'nika' Ciekawiło mnie to -nasza szamanka-'czkawka' -Gothi'''-nika''' Poprawiłam,lubię się droczyć hehe... -Gothi, powiedziała że dziewczyny będą nie lubieć dwóch dziewczyn które nas znają i mam je przypowadzić do jej,a i jeszcze pokazała portal-'czkawka' -ale wróćimy co nie?-'natalia' Matko, Natalia ja nie chcę tu wrócić.I tak nie mam nikogo z rodziny cała rodzina powiedziała że mnie zaadoptowała i to był błąd bo mnie nie chcieli.Wtedy zamieszkałam z anką.Ok ale wróćmy do teraźniejszośći: -nie-'czkawka' Że co? -że co?-'ania' -powiem wam tak,gdy pojedziecie ze mną nikt was nie będzie znał-'czkawka' -nawet rodzina?!-'agnieszka' -tak-'czkawka' -TAAAKKKK !!-'nika' Aż wszyscy się na mnie popatrzeli chyba powiedziałam to na głos?Ups.. -Nika!!'-ania' -Anka!!-'aga' -Aga!!-'martyna' -Martyna!!-j'ulia' -Julia!!Dominika!!Natalia!!-'wszystkie' Nawet nie obejżałyśmy się a już byliśmy w powietrzu.Czekaj że co?W powietrzu!! -AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa...-'wszystkie' Pierwszy raz tak krzycze! -spokojnie nic wam nie zrobią!! Czkawka ty się chyba żartujesz??Pierwszy raz to robimy!!Po pół godzinie uspokoiliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy jakie smoki nas zabrały.Aga z Natalią miały gronkla haha!!Dominika z julią miały koszmara ponocnika,Anka miała szczerbatka co za szczęśćiara,a ja miałam Wichure,chyba miałam najlepiej ale też niewygodnie bo leciał szybko a ja??Ja byłam w łapach czasami się na mnie patrzał tymi swoimi ogromnymi oczkami,na żywo lepiej wyglądają.Byliśmy na nie berk?A na swędzipache polecieliśmy. -no jesteśmy jeszcze 50km od berk narazie zrobimy tu przystanek-czkawka Dziewczyny na to nie zważały uwagi -dziewczyny !! nocleg mamy tutaj!!-czkawka -Zdejmij hełm to cię posłuchają-nika Powiedziałam -Nika!!-ania -no co Anka przcież lubią ładny wygląd to jak zdjemie hełm to go posłuchają!!-nika -skąd wiesz jak wyglądam?przecież jeszcze mnie nie widziałaś?-czkawka -z filmu-nika -łał ty też taka jesteś?-czkawka Ja?!!!??!! thumb|400px -Ja?-nika -Tak ty?-czkawka -Nie-nika -Napewno?-czkawka Nie drocz się ze mną!! -Nie!Gdyby taka byłam to by ci nie pomogłam co nie anka?Halo Anka!!-nika Nawet nie zauważyłam jak anka z dziewczynami patrzały się na czkawke gdy on zdjął hełm.Chciał mnie sprawdzić?Nie udało się!!Te ich miny szkoda że nie ma telefonów w tym świecie.Wybuchłam śmiechem -HAHAHAHAHAHA!!-nika -Co jest ?-czkawka -No bo gdy zdjąłeś hełm to..to..to.. no popatrz na ich twarze!!-nika Też wybuchł śmiechem. -ok to teraz może zrobimy ognisko co?-nika -ok-czkawka Odpowiedziałam -To ja idę połowić ryby a ty..-czkawka Ekhm.. ja mam imię -może przejdźmy na imiona co?-nika -tak będzie łatwiej -czkawka -Ja jestem nika,ta blondynka to Anka moja najlepsza przyjaciółka-nika -Aha okej-czkawka -Koło niej jest brunetka aga ,czarnowłosa Natalia,rudowłosa martyna,blond julia i brunetka dominika-nika -Aha to ty pójdziesz po patyki co Nika?-czkawka -Okej ale kto będzie pilnować dziewczyn?-nika -Ja-czkawka Pobiegłam jak najdalej i powiedziałam: -Powodzenia!!-nika Tym czasem u czkawki -O co jej chodzi? Obrócił się.. 3.Ognisko!! Wszytskie były koło niego.Poszedł nałowić ryb a szczerbatkowi kazał pilnować dziewczyn. Po chwili byłam w lesie,uzbierałam trochę patyków na ognisko i na patyki.Poszłam sprawdzić jak tam idzie Czkawce.To co zobaczyłam sprawiło mnie o ból brzucha.Wszystkie dziewczyny próbowały obalić szczerbatka i dostać się do czkawki.Całe zdarzenie widział czkawka ,myslał chyba że coś mi jest.Podbiegł do mnie.Widział mnie z łzami w oczach na ziemi.Pomugł mi się podnieść a gdy tylko powiedział co się stało wskazałam palcem na szczerbatka po chwili też był na ziemi tak jak ja przed chwilą.Gdy uspokoiliśmy się zaczłam się pytać czy jest Astrid,i czy to prawda że Valka jest a Stoik..gdy thumb|400px tylko o nim powiedziałam widziałam łzę w jego oku.Przeprosiłam.Poopowiadał trochę ,choć wiedział że o tym wiem.Gdy doszliśmy do szczerbatka on miał focha na swojego pana.Poszłam szukać dziewczyn,myślałam że są w lesie ale gdy miałam wyjść czułam ból w plecach.Dziewczyny zrobiły mi psikusa i uderzyły kamieniem a raczej kamieniami w plecy.Szczerbatek widział to zabrał swojego pana i odrazu przyleciał ale zamiast niego widziałam przed sobą... 4.Nocna furia.. Widziałam moją nocną furię którą stworzyłam na komputerze.Wszystko miała tak samo. Szczerbatek z Czkawką stali osłupieni z dziewczynami to samo było.Ale nie widziałam anki wogule jej nie było.Może jest na plaży?O biegnie ale pochwili stoi jak słup. -Błyskawica?-nika Smok polizał mnie.Czyli mnie lubi!!Pomógł mi wstać ale wiedziałam że skręconą kostkę mam.Jak się przewróciłam zahaczyłam o korzeń z drzewa i uderzyłam nogą o kamień. -Może byśćie pomogli?-nika Jedynie anka i szczerbatek się ockneli.Pomogli mi wsiąść na błyskę(skrót od błyskawicy )i poszliśmy do przygotowanego prawie ogniska.Dziewczyny poszły gdzieś bo błyskawica rykła na nie.I dobrze im.Opatrzyłam sobie kostkę bandarzem który zawsze trzymam w kieszeni a dlaczego tego to nie wiem.Anka poszła po patyki które były na skraju lasu.Wtedy była rozmowa nie na żarty. -Nie wiedziałem że są inne nocne furie,przez 5 lat ich szukałem a tu nagle dzynk przyprowadziłem dziewczyny a jedna z nich znalazła nocną furię wow.-czkawka -a to dopiero początek-nika Ania przyniosła patyki.Ja strugałam na ryby a ania ze swoim "boskim"czkawką układali ognisko.Szczerbatek bawił się najlepsze z błyskawicą.Skonczyliśmy.Dziewczyny też przyszły i przewróciły ankę na gotowe ognisko.Byłam na nie zła więc -możecie przestać się wydurniać?!?!ciągle coś robicie nie potrzebnego,nie widzicie że już za dość żeśćie zrobiły!!-nika Pokazałam na moją nogę i ognisko. -łał nigdy się tak nie odezwała-ania Powiedziała po cichu anka do czkawki -Nigdy?-czkawka -nigdy-ania Błyskawica szybko z mordką przyleciała.Odrazu dziewczyny w pisk bo błyska podeszła do nich i zaczeła warczeć -Błyskawica!!-nika Dziewczyny uciekały a błyskawica za nimi z szczerbatkiem.Leciałam z skręconą kostką,a za mną anka z czkawką.Wkońcu dogoniłam błyskawice a reszta też. -łał nigdy nie wiedziałam że tak biegam z skręconą kostką-nika Poszliśmy wszyscy na ognisko,dziewczyny nie jadły tsa.. nie lubią ryb.Ja lubię.Poszliśmy do namiotów.Niestety namioty znikły w wodzie ,co za pech .To tak ja spałam pod skrzydłem błyskawicy to samo czkawka a dziewczynom zbudowaliśmy dach z liśći i patyków. 5.Czas poznać wszystkich cz.1 Wstałam wcześniej i zaczełam rysować patykiem nocną furię to samo moja smoczyca wzieła drzewo i rysowała po chwili cała wyspa obrysowana.Póżniej świtem obudziła się anka z czkawką i szczerbatkiem. -No to wyspa pomalowana-czkawka Humor miał. -trzeba było się prędzej wyspać-nika -Ej no jest sobota-ania -Kto rano wstaje ten prędzej maluje anka-nika Obudziły się dziewczyny i już każda po kolei miała focha bo nie miały makijażu. -Ok zapasy są?-czkawka -są-ania -tylko teraz transport-nika -to może wytresujemy smoki wszytskim?-nika -to świetny pomysł nika !!jak na zakochaną to umiesz jeszcze rozumować!!-natalia Natalia wszędzie tylko nie przy nim!! -jak bym miała czym to bym w ciebie rzuciła-nika mruknełam pod nosem ale chyba za głośno bo anka usłyszała -Nika spokojnie zapomną o tym-ania -ok-nika Poszłam z błyską polatać a raczej spróbować,po chwili udało się utrzymać równowagę. A tym czasem na dole: '-'''Anka nika się zakochała?-czkawka -nie-ania -to o czym dziewczyny mówią-czkawka -aa.. o tym że kiedy przyleciałeś to przedtem umówiliśmy się na spotkanie -ania - iii??-czkawka -dziewczyny gadały o chłopcach a my o was-ania - i co?-czkawka -no i nika pedziała coś o tobie a dziewczyny to słyszały i już mówiły Nika i Czkawka bla bla bla-ania -i tak przez 19 lat mieliśćie z nimi do czynienia?-czkawka -no i jeszcze więcej bo jeszcze teraz -ania '''A u przestworzach:' -kocham te życie!!-nika -O nie nie nie nie!!tylko nie to !!-nika Cała skóra oparzona przez plazmę niebieską.Wylądowaliśmy obok szczerbatka.Usłyszałam tylko trochę zdania że jeszcze teraz,ale co tam nie wytkam się w nieswoje sprawy. -Plazma?-czkawka -tak-nika thumb|324px -boli?-ania -i to bardzo!-nika -idź się przemyć ręce i twarz do wody to pomaga -czkawka -ok-nika -idę z tobą!!-ania Obmyłam twarz i ręce.Następnym razem jak ktoś mnie porwie to biorę długi rękaw.Przyszedł władca smoków! -no to musimy oswoić smoki dla każdego-czkawka -masz jakiś pomysł?-ania -a może ty anka co?-czkawka A ja to nie istnieje czy co? -ja wole jak wybierze Nika-ania -czemu?-czkawka -Ekhm.. ona zna wszytskie smoki!-ania No nareszcie!! -masz plan nika?-czkawka Ah czkawka ty mnie jeszcze nieznasz -jasne-nika thumb - to mów-ania -ok Dominika i Natalia zebiroga zamkogłowego Aga koszmar ponocnik Julia parzypluj A anka śmiertnik zębacz a martyna gromogrzmota Może być?-nika -mi pasuje-ania -moge być-czkawka -to teraz poszukiwania-nika -Nika bierze Anie Martynę i Lilię na błyskawicę a ja natalię patrycję i Julię ok?-czkawka -jasne to do roboty!-nika Za niecałą godzinę z pomocą mapy czkawki znaleźliśmy smoki.Było śmiesznie smoki naśladowały właśćicieli jak piszczą.Martyna nazwała smoka dźwięk,natalia z dominiką Dym i Iskra,Aga Płomień,Julia wodny a ania Aurelia.Wreszcie była noc wszyscy spali pod swoimi smokami.Następnego ranka wyruszyliśmy.Widzieliśmy już rysy wyspy.Gdy byliśmy nad głównym placem zlądowaliśmy i już błyskawica oraz nika były obskoczone wikingami. 6.Czas poznać wszystkich cz.2 -Czkawka!!-nika Zawołałam ale nie słyszał,ania razem z innymi jeźdzcami próbowali przedostać się do mnie.A czemu nie odleciałam?Bo jakiś gupi wiking złapał za ogon błyskawicy!!Wreszcie alfa czyli szczerbatek wrzasnął i wszyscy się odsuneli. -To druga nocna furia!!-wiking -Niemożliwe!-wiking Wszycy krzyczeli,nareszcie smoki uciszyły ich i poszli do domu.No ale na tym się nie skończyło -Chodźcie wszyscy do akademii a ty ania zaprowadż dziewczyny do valki a śledzik ty pójdziesz z nimi poczekasz z mamą na mnie i na nike-czkawka -a ja gdzie?-nika Byłam troche oszołomiona tym wszytskim thumb|390px -ty ze mną do akademii-czkawka Nie stawiałam oporu, poszłam.Gdy już byliśmy czkawka wszytsko opowiedział o mnie i o dziewczynach i o tym jak znaleźliśmy drugą nocną furię.Po południu poszliśmy do domu.Jak weszliśmy to i tak zaczeło się wszystko od początku,później były badania i uczta w twierdzy.Aha i jeszcze coś był nowy zbudowany dom ale taki większy tam mieszkaliśmy z dziewczynami i smokami.Do pokoju juli był jeszcze basen na połowę pokoju dla wodnego. Wszystko było wspaniałe.Były wyśćigi i inne rzeczy.Gothi powiedziała że jedna z nas znajdzie drugą nocną furię i miała rację.Wszystko szło fajnie aż do czasu.. 7.Dzień zabaw i zupa ani.. Dzisiaj poszłam na krucze urwisko.Nikt nie chciał polatać,a błyskawica zachorowała.Teraz zdrowieje,dziewczyny jak dziewczyny dokuczają mi.Doszłam.Usiadłam na kamieńiu.Jake to jest szczęńśćie że tu jestem. -ciekawe jak jest teraz w moim świecie? Zaczłam po chwili rysować.Gdy skończyłam ktoś rękami zasłonił mi oczy.Nie lubie tego więc dostał w brzuch -AAłłłaaa!!!-sączysmark -coś ty sobie myślał??-nika -miałem ciebie przyprowadzić na obiad dzisiaj anka gotuje-sączysmark -to powiedz a nie strasz!!-nika Polecieliśmy.ojoj wszyscy byli i czekali na mnie. -wreszcie jesteś my tu z niepokoju czekamy gdzie jesteś!!-valka -ale teraz jestem co nie?-nika -dobra jedzmy już-ania thumb|376px|podczas lotu Podała nam czerwoną zupę,hmmnn barszcz? -barszcz?-nika -nie to z tego czerwonego węgorza-ania Ci którzy wzieli łyk odrazu wypluli. -smacznego!!-ania -nawzajem-wszyscy Każdy jadł pomału i miał skrzywioną minę.Ja nie ,wiedziałam że czym prędzej zjem tym mniej będe cierpiała.O skończyłam. -dziękuje,teraz musze lecieć -nika -już?-wszyscy -jestem szybsza-nika -Nikaaa...gdzie lecisz?!!-aga -co ciebie to obchodzi?-nika -lecisz do chłopaka?-natalia Wyszłam trzaskając drzwiami.Nienawidze ich!!Czemu one tu są? Tym czasem przy stole: -Czkawka możemy wszyscy na słówko i ciebie ania?-jeżdzcy i valka -ok-czkawka -ok-ania -co się stało nice?-valka -bo dziewczyny jej dokuczają-ania -robią to co ona nie lubi i to specjalnie-czkawka -twarde psikusy-ania -i i nne nieprzyjemne rzeczy-czkawka -mam pomysł może zrobimy wieczór zabaw?-astrid -wspaniały pomysł-śledzik -tylko ja jej o tym nie mówie-sączysmarkright -dlaczego?-mieczyk -bo jak powiedziałem o obiedzie to dostałem w brzuch!-sączysmark -napewno zakryłeś jej oczy od tyłu?-ania -tak-sączysmark -to następnym razem tak nie rób!-szpadka Wszyscy podzielili się na grupy.Tym razem astrid miała powiadomić nike.Wszystko zostało gotowe tylko jeszcze nika.Astrid poszła po nią.Opowiedzieliśmy jej wszytsko zgodziła się!! I tak upłynął piątek ' '8.Obiad niki i nowy smok? '-Nika!!-czkawka' '-co?-nika' '-nowy smok!!-astrid' -musze iść?-nika -astrid plan B-czkawka -plan co?-nika Co za hamy!!!!!wpuśćili szczerbatka i kazali mnie lizać!! -ej no!!-nika -mamy pomóc?-czkawka Śmiali się?Ja też mam plan B -szczerbatek a swojego pana nie kochasz i przyjaciółkę Astrid?-nika Odrazu skoczył na czkawke a później na astrid -dobra koniec czas się zbierać-nika -szybko-czkawka Szczerbatek złapał mnie w łapy i polecieliśmy -ej a ja nie mam smoka czy co?-nika -byś nam uciekła-astrid -racja-nika Pół godziny po wystartowaniu byliśmy na miejscu -to nie jest nowy smok!to tylko samiec drzewokos one zawsze jak są małe to mają duże rogi!!-nika -ale i tak nie możemy go tu zostawić samego!!-astrid -poczekaj-nika -na co?-czkawka Przylecieli rodzice drzewokosa -na to-nika -ok...wracamy do domu-czkawka thumb|390px -(zagwizdanie)-nika -co ty robisz ?-astrid -to-nika Po chwili jeden z drzewokosów przyleciał po mnie i zabrał mnie ze szponów mordki. -ŚĆigamy się!!!-nika Dolecieliśmy do wioski,pierwszy był szczerbatek ja i astrid -dozobaczenia na obiedzie!!-nika -dozobaczenia!!-razem -ok spagheti gotowe tylko podgrzać i nakryć na stół-nika Po pół godzinie wszyscy przyszli,było dużo pochwał ale też pytań co too jest ja tylko odpowiadałam'' jak skosztujecie to się dowiecie. Tak później dałam na kolacje pizze i poszliśmy spać. '' 9.Porwanie i śmierć Po dwóch miesiącach jest 5 kwietnia: Wstąpiłam do patrolu i zaczełam z błyską robić różne akrobacje.Jutro moje urodziny,mam nadzieje że nikt się nie dowie.Nie lubie ich.Wtedy mnie oddano do adopcji.Poszłam na plaże z błyską.Doszłam usiadłam i zaraz poczułam nóż przy gardle. -pójdziesz ze mną do wioski i nie próbuj się szarpać!-dagur -co chcesz zrobić dagur?-nika -przejąć władzę nad berk i ty w tym mi pomożesz-dagur -a jak nie?-nika Zrobił mi duże rany na rękach i plecach -inaczej to..-dagur Szliśmy do wioski.Każdy chciał zaatakować ale gdyby to zrobił nie żyłam bym już.Doszliśmy do akademii. -Nika!!-astrid -nic mi nie jest-nika -co tu się dzieje?-czkawka Dopiero co wleciał.thumb -dagur...-czkawka -cześć kuzyneczku!!-dagur Na chwilę odchylił nóż miałam okazje,umiałam trochę boxu i karate więc nie miałam problemu.Udeżyłam poniżej pasa. -powiedziałem coś!!-dagur -nie pamiętam-nika -to teraz zapamiętasz-dagur Chwycił sztylet i rzucił w astrid...Ale w ostatniej sekundzie zakryłam ją.Dostałam w brzuch.Dalej nic nie pamiętam tylko krzyki. U astrid Niee...Nika!!Ona mi uratowała życie teraz musze jej się odzwięczyć.Chwyciłam topór i odciełam ręke dagurowi.Uciekł.Błyskawica szybko z łzami podbiegła do swojej pani, ale niestety nieżywej...... -nie to nie miało tak być !!!jutro twoje urodziny!!!-astrid -Ciii...jeszcze jest puls może przeżyje...-czkawka Polecieliśmy do gothi.Czkawka poleciał po pyskacz.Po chwili wpuśćiła nas i narysowała coś na ziemi.Pyskacz ze spuszczoną miną powiedział: -umarła-pyskacz right 10.Żałoba i coś dziwnego Perspektywa czkawki: Zrobiliśmy pogrzeb jak na wikinga,przez miesiąc błyskawica nie chciała latać aż szczerbatek wkońcu namówił ją.Było fajnie,zobaczyliśmy nową wyspę i nie był bym sobą gdyby bym nie wylądował.Było tam jeziorko,więc chcieliśmy się napić i wkąpać a raczej pobawić się.Nagle przed nami na jeziorku były wspomnienia niki.Widzieliśmy wszystko,jak sie czuła i co robiła.Trwało to długo.Na końcu zaczeliśmy płakać,wiem że chłopaki nie płaczą ale co ja poradze?? -tęsknie za nią!!!-astrid -ja też ale musimy to zrozumieć już-czkawka Bum!!nagle błyskawica i szczerbatek z wichurką zaczeli strzelać w niebo. thumb|400px -szczerbatek?-czkawka -wichura?-astrid thumb|400px-błyskawica?-razem Tym czasem w mowie smoków: czujecie to?-błyskawica to nie możliwe ona nie żyje!!-szczerbatek pamiętacie te jeziorko?-wichura tak-szczerbi i błyska może to znak że żyje?-wichura ona nie żyje przecież-błyskawica to jak?-wichura żyje-błyska nie-szczerbi tak-błyska thumb|400px nie-szczerbi Ej!! patrzcie do góry-wichura To ona-szczerbi '' A u ludzi''' -Na co one się gapią?-astrid -patrz to ona-czkawka -gdzie?-astrid -tam!!-czkawka -Nika!!-Astrid -wskaże wam droge do mnie ,jeśli mnie uratujecie znowu ożyje jeśli nie...-nika -nie musisz kończyć-czkawka thumb|338px Czas na reklamę!!!thumb|center|670 px 11.Trzy ważne pytania!! Fajnie się słucha przy tym : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuNTO31FlY8 Wystartowaliśmy jak torpedy. -wskaż nam gdzie lecieć-czkawka Nagle pojawiła się niebieska wstęga ,wskazywała na smocze sanktuarium.Chyba...Jednak nie.Lecieliśmy już chyba z 4 godziny aż nagle była wyspa a na niej rzeka.Po rzece była dusza niki i sam Thor. -to tu?-astrid thumb|364px-chyba tak-czkawka U smoków: ''-ej to napewno tutaj-szczerbek'' ''-na to wskazuje niebieska wstęga-wichura'' ''-co się dzieje z błyskawicą wogule się nie odezwała-wichura'' ''-błyskawica co ci jest?-szczerbek'' ''-znam to miejsce-błyska'' ''-co to jest?-wichura'' ''-tu przychodzą zmarłe dusze,jedynie bohaterów idzie uratować jeśli chcą-błyska'' ''-ale chyba jeszcze coś zrobić co nie?-szczerbek'' ''-trzeba odpowiedzieć na trzy pytania Thora-błyska'' ''-ale to chyba pytania o tej jednej duszy której chcemy co nie?-wichura'' ''-tak-błyska'' ''-Musimy odzyskać Nike!!-wszystkie smooki'' A u ludzi: -witaj czkawka!!-Thor -bogu,wezwałeś mnie,w czym ci pomóc?-czkawka -''chyba nie wie że nie musi nic pomóc tylko odpowiedzieć na te pytania-szczerbek'' -szczerbatek ty potrafisz mówić?-astrid -nie..ale jest jedna osoba która mówi ich językiem i rozumie ich-Thor -to czemu ich teraz rozumiemy?-czkawka -bo jesteśćie ze mną-Thor -Aaaaaa...-wszyscy i smoki -Nika..-astrid -Astrid?-nika -Nika!!tak bardzo za tobą tesknię wrócisz?-astrid Nika spojrzałą na Thora wiedziała co muszą zrobić żeby ją ocalić -może Thor powie im?-nika -dobrze,musicie odpowiedzieć na trzy pytania o nice żeby ją ocalić-thor -jesteśmy gotowi!!-razem i smoki -'Po pierwsze jaki kolor oczu ma nika?-thor' '-'''niebieski!-astrid i wichura '-dobrze.Po drugie kiedy nika się urodziła rocznika nie musicie podawać.-thor''' '-'''5 kwietnia-czkawka i szczerbatek '-jeszcze jedno pytanie !!po trzecie kogo lubi nika nie chodzi o szczerbatka albo astrid,wichure też nie,akurat on jest tutaj.-thor''' '-'''czkawka-błyskawica -ja?-czkawka ''-no jak nie astrid wichura i szczerbi to ty-błyskawica thumb|352px -I co wszystkie pytania zdane?-zapytała astrid z nutką nadziei -no jaby to powiedzieć..... -o niee....-wszyscy oprócz thora a nika też -Tak zgadliśćie wszystkie pytania dusza jest wasza,tylko gdzie jest od niej ciało?-Thor -No jakby to powiedzieć...?-czkawka -spaliliśćie je?-nika -Tak..-szczerbatek -dobrze więc teraz poczekacie 5 minut,musze poszukać portretu niki-thor Wszyscy zachichotali.Trochę więcej to trwało i pomogliśmy szukać zdjęcia nawet smoki!.Nagle przed czkawką stanął stoik -Synu..-Stoik -Tato...-Czkawka -jestem z ciebie dumny,i nie wiesz jak bardzo,zadałeś tyle trudu żeby uratować jedną osobę,jesteś wspaniałym synem-stoik -dziękuje..-czkawka Przytulili się -Stoik to co zagramy w bilarda?-Thor -Jasne ale wieczorem-Stoik thumb|328px -To narazie!!-Thor -Aha i znalazłem zdjęcie niki,dziękuje za to że obroniłaś moją szwagierkę-stoik -dziękuje i nie ma zaco-nika -mamy zdjęcie więc do roboty!!-Thor I tak upłynął nam dzień.Wróciliśmy dopiero wieczorem,jutro robimy ucztę i urodziny niki takie opóźnione. 12.Daj już spokuj! Obudziłam się i poszłam się odświeżyć.Zszedłam na śniadanie a tu czkawka i astrid oraz z anką -hej,nie pośliśćie spać?-nika Tja..nikt Ci nie odpowie bo wsyscy śpią.Miałam pomysł jak ich obudzić.Wyszłam na dwór i powiedziałam do smoków -heeejj..wasi właśćicielie śpią,może zrobimy im żart? -''dobry pomysł!!-wichura'' ''-czekaj ty mnie rozumiesz!!??-nika'' ''-pamiętasz jak thor powiedział że jedna osoba nas rozumie?-błyskawica'' ''-noo...tak-nika'' ''-no to właśnie ty!!-szczerbatek'' ''-dobra koniec tej rozmowy,idziemy obudzić waszych panów!!-nika'' ''-jasne!!-smoki'' Łał ja rozumiem smoki?świetnie.Wchodzę do domu a tu wszyscy na ziemi powaleni przez smoki -no i jak się spało?-nika -nawet dobrze.-ania -to co dzisiej uczta z ożywienia i urodzin niki-astrid -jasne-czkawka -dobra teraz patrol chodź już bo się spóźnimy ania-czkawka -ide ide yno śniadanie wezmę!!-ania Poszli po pięciu minutach.Zostałyśmy tylko ja i astrid -no.. to dzięki za uratowanie przed sztyletem dagura-astrid -nie ma zaco gdyby ciebie zabił miał by większą satysfakcje a tak dałam mu do zrozumienia że nie żyja,-nika -no to ja też musze lecieć,dzisiaj ja gotuję obiad i pamiętaj za niedługa święta.-astrid Ach no ja!!Już mineło 2 miesiące od mojej śmierći i ocalenia plus jeszcze 6 miesięcy to wszystko oznacza że jeszcze 2 tygodnie do świąt!!Mam pomysł każdy wylosuje kogoś i musi zrobić dla niego prezent.Robiłam tak w szkole i w domu.Tylko w domu to była jedna karteczka i miała napisane nika a kto jąwybrał?ja,rodzina zawsze miała gdzie indziej święta i gdy byłam w szkole napisali karteczka gdzie są.Nareszcie jestem w innym świecie.Poszłam do Gothi pomóc nazbierać ziół.I tak upłynął dzień.Powiedziałam już wszytskim co zrobimy na święta wszyscy byli zaciekawieni,no oprócz dziewczyn.Po mojej śmierći wogule i ch nikt nie widział. Ciekawe kogo wylosowałam,jest!!szczerbatek!!Wiem przebiore błyskawicę za mikołajkę i zaśpiewa mu Jingle Belss.HAHA ale będzie ubaw!!Pójde jeszcze do lasu naszkicować strój i ruchy do piosenki.Czekaj ja miałam komórke jak tu wleciałam!!Pewnie wyleciała w tedy na swędzipache.Ide poszukać.Lece.... lece.... i nic.Czyli jednak komórka została w domu.Trudno umiem na gitarze o!! to mój telefon!!Mam na nim dużo muzyki pobranej.Więc jingle beels też jest bo jak przyleciałam tutaj to był luty super!! I tak mineły dwa tygodnie w między czasie,każdy miał karteczki(chodzi o to kto ma nie pogrubione to znaczy że on ma osobę która jest pogrubioną czcionkę) Szczerbatka ma-Nika Czkawke ma-'''Błyskawica '''Wichure ma-'''Szczerbatek '''Astrid ma-'''Czkawka '''Marude-'''Eret '''Pyskacza-'''Maruda '''Valke-'''Pyskacz '''Chmuroskoka-'''Czaskochrup '''Nike-'''Astrid '''Błyskawice-'''Wichura '''Anie-'''Jot '''Aurelie ma-'''Wym '''Czaszkochrup-'''Ania '''Eret-'''Szpadka '''Wym -'''Mieczyk '''Jot-'''Hakokieł '''Szpadka-'''Sączysmark '''Mieczyk-Sztukamięs Hakokieł-'Chmuroskok '''Sączysmark-'Śledzik '''Sztukamięs-Valkaright Śledzik-Aurelia Był jeden dzień przed świętami!!Mój plan poszedł zgodnie z plaanem.Tylko trudno było przekonać błyskę do tego.Ale przekupiłam ją rybami.Telefon napełniłam energią słoneczną.Wiem ja to lubie majsterkować a jeszcze przy takiej pomocy pyskacza to szybko poszło!Ok za chwile święta!!Choinka jest,prezenty są dania są wszystko jest nawet gośćie. -Cześć!!-wszyscy -Cześć-ania i nika Wszystko było gotowe,zjedliśmy wszystko oprócz makówki,ania robiła.Teraz pora na przeznty Czkawka dostał od błyskawicy wszystkie tajemnicy,tylko ja pisałam. -szczerbatek ty dostaniesz na końcu bo to coś specjalnego!!-nika -ok!!-szczerbithumb|400px Astrid od czkawki dostała nowy topór z kolcami śmiertnika.Wichura od szczerbiego zdjęcia a raczej rysunki jej i astrid pomógł przy tym czkawka.Maruda dostał pancerz a pyskacz nową maskę i inne duperele ze złomu.Valka natomiast dostała książkę przepsów kuchennych a chmuroskok lustro.Ja dostałam topór ,super! a błyskawica dostała nowe siodło z kolcami wysuwającymi się do bronienia.Ania dostała książkę do czytania a aurelia farba do pomalowania kolcami wszystkiego.Eret dostał siodło nowe a czaskochrup rysunki niego i ereta.Jot i Wym dostali piłki a ich właśćiciele szpadka i mieczyk to samo.Hakokieł księga żartów a sączysmark lustro do przeglądania i biżuterie?HAHA!!Sztukamięś dostała zapas smoczymiętki a śledzik kopię mapy czkawki. -szczerbatek teraz ty!!-nika -nika musze?-błyskawica -musisz chcesz mu zrobić przykrość-nika Poszła bez mahów bo szczerbatek zrobił słodką minkę. Gdy wróciliśmy wszyscy mieli uśmiech na twarzach.Nauczyłam ostatnio smoków mowy ludzkiej to powinni inni zrozumieć. -dobra już-nika -ale śpiewasz ze mną pamiętasz?-błyskawica -tak..tak pamiętam,ale przynajmniej nie musze tańczyć!-nika Włączyłam muzykę i ...... -już!!-nika http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PJhZUUKEeI Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun Now the Jingle hop has begun Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square In the frosty air What a bright time, it's the right time To rock the night away Jingle Bell time is a swell time To go riding in a one-horse sleigh Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet Jingle around the clock Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat That's the Jingle Bell rock (Jing rock, jing rock, yeah, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock) Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square In the frosty air What a bright time, it's the right time To rock the night away Jingle Bell time is a swell time To go riding in a one-horse sleigh Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet Jingle around the clock Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell rock The jingle bell rock That's the jingle bell rock (Yeah) Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays How's that for a Christmas song? Były oklaski i brawa nawet fajnie.Później było karaoke. Astrid i Szpadka zaśpiewały razem ''' ''Szpadka '' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL7Pnxf8gLY '''Astrid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpFOBYTAwM4 A czkawka próbował mnie naśladować http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfLf7A_-1Vw Zato inni chłopcy śpiewali z pyskaczem i valką http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGFNmEOntFA (sorry ale to on przyszedł mi do głowy pierwszy i nie chciało mi się szukać innych sorki...) Miałam pomysł,ponieważ wszyscy teraz siedzą w domach i nic nie robią zrobimy piosenkę na dworze -ubierzcie się ciepło !!-nika -co ty planujesz?-błyskawica -piosenka na żywo wy będziecie tancerzami i będziecie strzelać pociskami w niebo oraz śpiewać powiedz to wszystkim-nika -dobra-błyskawica Wyszliśmy,postawiłam telefon i zrobiłam mini tuby,tak żeby szło po całej wiosce.Powiedziałam astrid że ona ze mną śpiewa.Zgodziła się za namową czkawki,ale jemu też nie popuśćiłam musiał śpiewać.Zaczeliśmy razem zaśpiewaliśmy Ale musiałam mieć jeszcze czterech chłopców i czterech dziewczyn.Znależli się ochotnicy i zaśpiewaliśmy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odh7b-6rreM Bili brawa!!Ale odrazu poszliśmy do domów i do łóżka 13.Gorączka?eee..tam.. -nika?-anka -co!!-nika -co ci jest?-ania -gorączka a błyskawica to samo-nika -oho te śpiewaanie wam wyszło!!-ania -dobra jutro znowu stane na nogi-nika -założymy się?-śledzik -umiesz skakać przez okno?-razem -no tak czkawka mnie nauczył-śledzik -co o mnie mowa?-czkawka -siemka-astrid,szpadka i mieczyk -co ci jest?-wszyscy oprócz anki i niki -ee..tam gorączka..jutro stane na nogi i będzie dobrze-nika -to samo ja!!-błyska Ona była już prawie zdrowa.Jeszcze ja.Tak to ania poleciała po leki.Były obrzydliwe!!No ale co tam Następny dzień -siemka śledzik!!-nika -nika?co ty tu robisz?-śledzik -no przyszłam powiedzieć że wygrałam zakład-nikathumb|358px -dobra a teraz daj spać-śledzik I tak minąły 2 miesiące,znowu luty! Czyli jesteśmy już rok tutaj.No..ale czekaj coś widze na morzu..chwila to czerwone flagi lece szybko do ,astrid lub czkawki kogo zastane w domu. -ej a czerwone flagi to co oznaczają?-nika -że chcą podbić jakąś wyspę a co?-czkawka -no to tą wyspą będzie berk-nika -co???!!!-czkawka,astrid i valka -do broni-wiking1 Wszyscy byli gotowi,ja astrid i czkawka mieliśmy sprawdzić czy nie pomylili wyspy.Niestety nie..Chcieli zdobyć berk.No ale kto zwyciężył?Oni??...Nie!!To my!!Posprzątaliśmy wyspę po strzępach łodzi i zrobiliśmy uczte ale ja nie szłam. Natępny ranek Nikogo nie ma w domu?Ani błyskawicy?Ani aureli i ani?Chyba już wyszli.Też wyjde,co tam.Wyszłam na dwór a tu co?śpiący wikingowie na trawie ze smokami.WOW nawet w polsce tak nie ma..chyba że?...nie nie widziałam jeszcze.Ide do twierdzy,a tam kto błyskawica aurelia i ania śpią.No ale trzeba ich obudzić ich wszystkich!!Ale nie normalnie tylko tubą.Byłam wolna więc zrobiłam większe tuby i dałam do twierdzy.Jeszcze nie próbowałam ale teraz spróbuje!! Wszyscy staneli na równe nogi,szczęśćie że małych dzieci jeszcze nie była a kobiety w ciąży już dawno wiedziały co chcę zrobić.Powiedziałam im żeby się nie przestraszyły a nawet mnie poparły!! -nika ale żechś mnie przestraszyła-czkawka -następnym razem daj głośniej-mieczyk -ale wtedy nie wytrzymacie tylko ja-nika -co???ja wytrzymam!!-eret i sączysmark -taa...a chcecie później iść na zastrzyk?-nka -a co to?-śledzik -to taka cieńka igła która wpina się w ręke i wstrzyka się aż zacznie boleć!!-nika -Aaaaaaaa.....!!!-wszyscy -dobra.. teraz do roboty-nika -ok..-wszyscy Wszystko się układało ale teraz miały być wyśćigi smoków. -cześć nika!-czkawka -o hej!-nika -mam do ciebie prosbe-czkawka -wal śmiało-nika -polecisz w wyśćigach na szczerbatku?dawno tak nie leciał..-czkawkathumb|400px -ale ja nie umiem tego mechanizmu-nika -astrid ciebie nauczy-czkawka -ok-astrid -o świetnie to do roboty to ja zabieram byskawice-czkawka Poleciał -Ej!!ale czekaj!! nie budź błyskawicy bo ryk.... Nie dokończyłam bo ssłyszałam ryk błyskawicy.Pobiegłam sprintem z Astrid,ale raczej ona mnie wyprzedziła.To co zobaczyłam wsprawiło mnie w śmiech -haha!!masz mine jakbyś zobaczył ducha!!-nika -ma racje-astrid 14.Czemu akurat w takiej chwili? Dzisiaj wyśćigi.Po wczorajszym wydarzeniu czkawka bał się obudzić błyskawicę.I o 5:00 budził anke albo astrid żeby mnie obudziły a ja błyskawicę.Za pół godzinki wyśćig tym wystartuje z młodszymi bo ja jeszcze nie grałam więc musze od 1 poziomu do 20 żeby śćigać się z zawodowcami!!To super.Ale teraz startuje na szczerbatku ,więc musze pamiętać o mechanizmach.O na tablicy jest już z kim startuje!!A! I jeszcze coś,dziewczyny wróciły.Zapomnieliśmy o godowym czasie smoków i poleciały na tą wyspę.HeHe.Ok to ja startuje z Gustavem anką i romeo.Codziennie są wyśćigi bo wybierają teraz najszybszego smoka i jeźdzca.Nie będe wam opisywać co i jak było. Po 2 tygodniach i sześću dniach nika wygrywała.Była na 20 lvl Błyskawica!!-nika -nie moge się doczekać!!-błyskawica -ja też nie a teraz chodź bo si spóźnimy!!-nika Szliśmy i szliśmy aż doszliśmy.Wszycy byli pomalowni a ja też.Ja byłam na ciemno niebiesko i bioło a błyskawica tylko miała białe lotki na łapach i na głowie.Już jesteśmy. -UWAGA!dzisiaj wybierzemy najszybszego jeźdzca w tym roku,tylko ten kto wygra będzie musiał zmierzyć się jeszcze ze mną!!-czkawka -Uuuuuu...-wikingowie -Start!!-czkawka Wszyscy mieli po 0 punktów a ja po 9.Szkoda że astrid nie było!!Miała złamaną ręke,współczuje ja miałam w 3 klasie złamaną ręke. -pyskacz już czas-czkawka Zawyły rogi oznaczające czarną owce -czarna owca-nika -dawaj zabierzemy ją!-błyskawica -patrz tam szykuj się zrobimy nową sztuczkę ok?-nika -ta co nam nie wychodziła i prawie się zabijałaś?-błyskawica -tak teraz się nie zabije-nika -mam nadzieje-błyskawica Jeszcze troche,tylko teraz problem śledzik przed demną sączsmark po prawej a bliźniaki po lewej a pod spodem eret. -teraz!-niika Zrobiliśmy slalom połączon szybowaniem przewile w powietrzu. -dawaj lećimy-nika No i nie wspomnę że ostatnio błyskawica przyspieszyła.Wygraliśmy. -ooo nie -nika -teraz najważniejsze-błyskwica Aaa.. mogłam dać komuś innemu wygrać!! -to do zobaczenia za dwa dni!!-czkawka -musieliśmy?-nika -chyba tak...tak jak los wskazał-błyskawica 15.Kto wygrał? Dwa dni mineły.Jestem na swoim torze tak samo czkawka.Dzisiaj dowodziła astrid.Bo wódz musiał się śćigać. -start!!!-astrid Dobra łeb w łeb.Po pół godzinach mieliśmy remis 5 do 5.Teraz czarna owca.Białe się skończyły. -dobra teraz czarna owca-astrid Usłyszeliśmy róg i wypuszczoną owcę.Chyciłam ją!! -teraz nie na laurach stawamy tyko jeszcze dalej-nika Lecieliśmy ja piorun. -i oto wygrywa....Nika-astrid -no nie wierze-czkawka -no to uwierz-nika Nagle przedemną spadł kamień.Wszyscy ludzie ucichli i zaczli biegnąć po swoje bronie.Ja i błyskawica zostałyśmy trafione strzałą a raczejja w ramię a błyska w skrzydło.Spadaliśmy aż nagle chwycił nas znany śmiertnik zębacz i nocna furia.Szybko nas zawieźli do Gothi.Ania szybko przyleciała i odleciała po pyskacza.Tym czasem u mnie nic nowego. -spokojnie nie mogesz krzyczeć bo będzie dalej boleć-pyskacz Wszyscy mnie uspokajali a ja tylko wyciągłam strzałe. -co?? jak ty to zrobiłaś i bez krzyku?-ania -no tak.. a teraz leccie na wojnę!!-nika Wszyscy polecieli,gothi dała mi opatrunek a błyskawica to samo.Nic jej się nie stało.Tylko strzała zrobia małą ranę płytką.Lecieliśmy na wojnę po jednej godzinie.To co widziałam wzbudziło we mnie smutek,strach ale też chęć zemsty. 16.Pragnę zemsty! Widziałam wszystkich poległych albo rannych.Ale nie widziałam ani astrid ani czkawki.Ich smoki walczyły a ich nie było.Poleciałam na krucze urwisko.Widziałam astrid która jest trzymana nad przepaśćią przez dagura i czkawke który ma blizne pod okiem i całe poszarpane ubrania u astrid i czkawki. -Puść ją!!-czkawka -oddaj mi nocną furię!!-dagur -nie rób tego!!-astrid Byłam taka zdenerwowana że popadłam w furię. -patrz chwycimy astrid odłożymy ją i strzelimy w tym czasie plazmą w plecy dagura.ok?-nika -jasne-błyskawica Plan się udał -o nono kogo moje oczy widzą?-dagur Ten i ten jego idiotyczny uśmiech. -zaraz zobaczą śmierć-nika Chciałam go załatwić sama więc wziełam poległego żołnierza miecz i podeszłam do dagura. -teraz to ty wybieraj miecz albo klif z ostrymi skałami?-nika -wole ciebie bo łatwo ciebie oszukać-dagur -ah tak?-nika Rzucił znowu sztyletem w .....czkawke.Przeciełam ten jego sztylet mieczem. -jak ty to?-dagur -tak-nika Zamachałam przed oczami dagura i już po krzyku i dagurze. -no to jeden z wrogów mniej-czkawka -chyba wszystkich-astrid -jak wszystkich?-nika -jeśli zobaczą ciebie to się zestrachają-astrid -nawet fajnie-czkawka Było fajne ale przez chwile.Poczułam miecz w brzuchu,to nie był dagur ale........ 17.Walka dopiero się zaczeła... Były to dziewczyny,chwila dziewczyny?!! -nie byłyśmy na tej godowej wyspie tylko na wyspie dagura.A i jeszcze jedno,nasze smoczki nie żyją,były do bani-aga -mhuahahaha-dziewczyny -co?-astrid -niemożliwe-czkawka -a i jeszcze niespodzianka do niki,oto twoja przyjaciółka-dominika Widziałam zmarłą anie,nie mogłam uwierzyć. -niee.....-nika Po cichu powiedziałam.Mimo bólu wyciągnełam nóż i chciałam walczyć.Niespodziewanie rana się zagoiła a ja dostałam nowy miecz.Lekki ale ostry jak moja zemsta.To samo moje sztylety. -o... nika dostała nowy miecz i sztylety,dasz potrzymać twojemu ukochanemu?-martyna Przegieły,wszystkie miały teraz sztylety w sercu,oprócz jednej agi. -co myślisz że sie ciebie boję?to może upuśćisz miecz kiedy czkawka umrze?-aga Niewiedziałam co zrobić!!Z jednej strony to chłopak astrid a z drugiej jego fanki mnie zabiją jeśli go nie uratuje.Ale widziałam wichure i szczerbatka wraz z błyskawicą -ok,zrzuć go-nika -co?-czkawka,astrid i aga -dobra -aga Spuśćiła,ale po chwili przyleciał na Szczerbatku. -teraz my mamy przewagę-nika Sprintem poleciała do astrid i -daj się zabić a jej się nic nie stanie-aga Ale nagle sztylet przebił jej serce,a kto to był? 18.A to kto? -Linux?-czkawka -no siemanko wpadłem na wojne a co?-linux-szybko do gothi Nie wiem co się stało,zemdlałam i astrid to samo.Obudziłam się dopiero dwa miesiące później. -ty żyjesz?-śledzik -no a co-nika Przytulił mnie ale dusiłam się -ej no puść ją!!-eret szpadka i mieczyk -teraz ja-sączysmark -nie..!!-wszyscy -dobra jak nie to nie-sączysmark -siemka ja jestem linux,a to mój smok wandi-linux On miał wandersmoka?łał.. -siema ja jestem nika-nika Nawet fajny..ale czekaj..ania!! -ania!!-nika -ona nie żyje-szpadka Poczułam odrazu jak w oczach robią się łzy,pocieszali mnie ale nadaremno..też byli smutni -ta..to teraz jestem sama w tym świecie-nika -jesteś rzadkim gatunkiem-śledzik -śledzik!!-wszyscy -no co to prawda!!-śledzik Po chwili zjawili się także -obudziłaś się!!-astrid -nareszcie-czkawka -nie narzekej i tak przegrałeś ze mną-nika -czkawka..... nika cię pokonała?-linux Czkawka się lekko zaczerwienił. -a ty co?nie pamiętasz jak od astrid dostawałeś?-czkawka -cicho bądź!-linux Wszyscy w śmiech I tak minął tydzień,pogodziłam się ze śmierćią,za tydzień wyśćigi i moje urodziny. Next w czwartek!!!!!!!!!!! 19.Pierwsze urodziny niki na berk! Tak to dzisiaj ten dzień...dzisiaj moje urodziny!!Obudziłam się wcześnie i poszłam polatać.Po południu: -siemka mieczyk!!i szpadka!! -.........-bliźniaki Nie odezwali się tylko pobiegli...chyba coś szykują...ja ich znam...Po drodze widziałam także innych ale zrobili to samo co bliźniaki.Więc nic nie miałam do roboty. -błyskawica idziemy polatać?-nika-błyskawica!!? Nie było jej?Dobra martwie się troche,nikt się do mnie nie odzywa nawet mieszkańcy.Eee..tam pójde na dwór sie pochodzić.Wyszłam na dwór a tu nikogo nie ma. -gdzie oni są?-nika Śladach po smokach 0 a po ludziach 0. Reszte dnia spędziłam w domu na śpiewaniu rysowaniu i innych rzeczach.Pod wieczór gdy poszłam spać prawie,chwycił mnie ktoś za ręce od tyłui zakrył oczy.No i wiecie co się stało co nie...?dostał w brzuch,ale to nie jego zabolało tylko mnie.Kto to jest? -ktoś ty?-nika -.......-nieznajomy -pamiętaj jak tylko uwolnisz mnie,dostaniesz!-nika Zachichotał,poczekaj znam ten głos ale nie dokładnie.Mówił przez chustkę.. -dyszysz mi na karku odsuń się troche ok?-nika Odsunął się,dziękuje.Chuhałeś mi na kark,było zbyt gorąco dodatku ten stres też dodaje ciepła.Szliśmy pięć minut,nagle popchnął mnie do jeziora.Wpadłam. -za to dostaniesz!!-nika Wkurzył mnie,a że mam siłę jak halk prawie to przerwałam linę i odsłoniłam chustką oczy.Wdziałam linuxa z chustką na twarzy i całą wioskę śmiejącą ,chyba ze mnie i również smoki. -Wszystkiego najlepszego!!-wszyscy -dziękuje!jesteśćie cudowni-nika Bawiliśmy się tak do wieczora aż poszłam do domu,linux mnie odprowadził (ha teraz macie linkę!) -no to dobranoc-nika Dałam mu w policzek całusa -.......dobranoc-linux Też mi dał całusa ale gdzie indziej, a gdzie?W nos?NIE!W usta?TAK! -przepraszam,to taki odruch zresztą dawno to chciałem zrobić...-linux -nic nie szkodzi-niika Cała czaerwona tak jak on,no ale co zaszkodzi też mu oddałam i powiedziałam -to dobranoc chłopaku..-nika Zamknęłam drzwi i się o nie oparłam -łał.....-razem oparci o śćiane -''no to błyska twoja właśćicielka dorasta..-wichura'' '-tak...-błyska uśmiechnięta''' ''-wiesz co?-wichura'' '''-co?-błyskawica'' '''-a może ty i wandi też?-szczerbatek'' ''-no ej ja to chciałam powiedzieć!-wichura' ''-szybszy!!!-szczerbatek '-skąd wiedzieliśćie?-wandi' ''-naprawde?-wichura i szczerbatek''' ''-no....-błyskawica i wandi' ''-no bo ty i szczerbatek to jesteśćie razem,a to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia-błyska '-skąd wiedzieliśćie?-wichura i szczerbi' ''-przecież widać-wandi7''' ''-no to możemy chodzić na randki podwójne-wichura' ''-świetnie a teraz dobranoc-wandi' ''-dobranoc-wszyscy'' Tymczasem u niki '-błyskawica,zakochałaś się w wandi?-nika' '-a ty w linuxie!-błyska' '-cicho!bo ktoś jeszcze usłyszy-nika' '-dobranoc'-błyskawica '-dobranoc-nika' 20.Super.... Zjadłam śniadanie,ubrałam się i dostałam karrteczkę Chodź na plaże,czkawka i astrid oraz linux -błyskawica!!-nika -to oni,zapach prowadzi dokładnie na plaże-błyskawica Szczęśćie że mam smoczyce która ma węch na 1500km.Polecieliśmy na plaże thora a tu... -nika mamy do ciebie prośbe-astrid Nie widziałam swoich trójki przyjaciół tylko wszystkich,bliźniaki,eret,smark,śledzik i valka oraz ich smoki -już się boję...-nika -musisz tylko polecieć z czkawką i linuxem na wyspę ariandy,bo chcą coś od Berk-valka -dobra kiedy lećimy?-nika -już-śledzik Dobra....troche mnie zatkało.Mogli mi to wczoraj powiedzieć. -a na jak długo?-nika -no na 1 dzień-smark -Dobra to ruszamy!-linux -do roboty czym szybciej tym lepiej!-czkawka Szczęśćie że miałam ubrania zapasowe pod siodłem,tak ulepszyłam za pomocą śledzika,astrid i pyskacza oraz valki.Czkawka był zajęty tak jak bliźniaki. Podruż i rywalka...? thumb|298px -no kochani jeszcze 2 i pół godzinki-linux -super-nika -fajnie-czkawka -no co wy tacy nieszczęśliwi?-linux -wiesz mam złe przeczucie-czkawka -jak ja wspomnę o tej wyspie to brzuch boli-nika -ja też mam ale się tym nie przejmuje-linux-a czemu czkawka masz wątpliwośći? -bo nigdy się nie odezwali-czkawka -dobra spokojnie narazie jeszcze się nic nie stało,a jakby co to mamy 2 nocne furie i wandersmoka.-nika -ok-chłopcy Gdy byli zajęci rozmową,ja odpiełam im siodła i...wyłoniłam się -ej chłopcy umiecie się przesunąć w lewo?-nika -no jasne!!-chłopc ''-nika dobry pomysł!!-szczerbatek'' ''-no wreszcie zabawa-wandi'' ''-alelluja!!-błyskawica'' ''-dobra niech lecą a my obok nich a i jeszcze jednoo......-nika'' Nooo...tak też ktoś mi odpiął siodło,ciekawe kto to był? -zabije was!!-nika -ej umiecie tańczyć w powietrzu?-linux -LINUX!!-nika i czkawka Ha!zapomniało to się stroju?Czkawka? -czkawka masz strój?-linux -nie mordka polizała i muszę to zostawić do ostrego prania-czkawka Byliśmy blisko pod wodą,nawet nie zauważyliśmy.Smoki nas chyciły i spostrzegliśmy się że jesteśmy koło wyspy.Lądowaliśmy i odrazu zaprowadzono nas do króla. -dzieńdobry-razem z królem -po co nas pan wyzwał?-czkawka -po to abyśćie znaleźli męża dla ariandy, i widze ty zielonooki że jesteś wolny-król -właśćiwie to ....-czkawka -to ojciec ma już do niego żone-nika -ty?-król Ekhm..!!!Kolejny się znalazł..powtórze jeszcze raz JA GO NIE KOCHAM TYLKO LUBIE!!!!!!!!!! -nie-nika -to kto?-król -najładniejsza,mądra,waleczna i najmilsza dziewczyna na wyspie,nielicząc waszej córki....-czkawka -nie mów tak..moja to jej przeciwieństwo...chce się jej tylko pozbyć...ma czarne włosy i brunatne oczy,jest no taka chuda jak kość i tak jak mówiłeś o swojej dziewczynie jest jej przeczywieństwem,a no i lubi chłopców oraz odbijać ich-król -nigdy nie dopuszcze żeby ktoś zniszczył czkaastrid-nika -co to jest czka...coś tam-król -połączenie imienia czkawki z astrid-nika -łał-czkawka,linux Ktoś przerwał tą cisze -władca jest po naszej stronie?-linux -tak i jeszcze jak-król Nagle weszła córka Arianda i odrazu zaloty do czkawki -to jest mój mąż?-arianda -nie...ja już mam dziewczyne-czkawka -ok to ten drugi też jest ładny!!-arianda Wpiekliło mnie to ale cóż nie mogłam wyjawnić,przyrzekliśmy sobie że zrobimy to w dobrym momencie. Dobrze to prześpijcie się i jutro wylatujecie.-król -dowidzenia-wszyscy Ona się kleiła do mojego....chłopaka!!!Wszedłam do komnaty ale odrazu wybiegłam,byłam rostrzęsiona. -nika!!co ci jest?-linux -tam...tam...tam...-nika -co tam?-czkawka -olbrzymie ......-nika 21.What the hell!!?? -olbrzymie pająki!!!-nika -a no tak...-czkawka -ja dzisiaj śpię z błyskawicą!-nika - nie chcesz..-linux -nie!-nika -koleś nie zadzieraj z nią!-czkawka I tak spałam z błyskawicą nawet fajnie, czkawka z szczerbatkiem w pokoju a z linuxem wandi.Ale to co rano widziałam wzbudziło we mnie złość.Widziałam jak smutny wandi siedzi przed drzwiami komnaty linuxa,skulonego i głodnego.A linux spał z .....ariandą..serce moje pękło.Łzy płyneły niczym strumień.Nie chce go znać!Akurat szczerbi się obudził z błyskawicą -''nika co się stało?-szczerbatek '' Pokazałam mu,widziałam złość i smutek,a błyskawica współczująca i przytulająca się do wandiego to samo co szczerbi.Czkawka też po chwili stanął jak widział że nie ma szczerbatka a po chwili zadał to samo pytanie co szczerbatek.Odpowiedziałam tak samo,tylko jak chciał wejść zabroniłam mu,wiem że chce pomóc mi i wandiemu ale to nie pomoże. -ja...idę....do lasu ze wandim,błyskawicą -nikathumb|376px Mówiłam rostrzęsionym głosem -ja i szczerbi też idziemy-czkawka Poszliśmy,gadaliśmy i gadaliśmy aż bylo popołudnie i poszliśmy na obiad. -siemanko,poznajcie to moja nowa dziewczyna-linux Król wiedział o moim związku i podał kilka rad żeby arianda go nie zniszczyła,ale gdy to usłyszał patrzył na mnie jak się nerwuję i powiedział żeby mnie uspokoić -smacznego-król Szcześćie że to powiedział,smoki dostały ryby a my zupę ogórkową,mięso i kluski.Nie miałam ochoty na nic,ale zjadłam 3 kluski,jedno udko kurczaka i całą zupę,miałam jej mało tak jak zawsze lubiłam. -to kiedy macie ochote wyjeżdżać?-król -za pół godzinki-czkawka -super-nika -ahh....-linux i arianda Wkurzyłam się,odeszłam od stołu spokojnie i poszłam polatać na błysce. -wiem co czujesz..-błyskawica -i to tak boli złamane serce?-nika -tak...-błyskawica Lataliśmy aż czas przepłynął do pietnastej.Czas wyjeżdżać.Szkoda że ona jedzie z nami.Grr.... -no tu jesteś-czkawka -weź jej nie dobijaj-szczerbatek -to ty...-czkawka -tak kto jest przy mnie to rozumie smoki-nika -łał...powiedz co czuł szczerbatek jak go zestrzeliłem?-czkawka -złość i chęć kopnięcia w tyłek-szczerbatekthumb|376px -słyszałeś-nika -aa.. ty gadzie ty!-czkawka No i dostał kamykiem -no co "Wielka dzidzia strzela Focha?"-czkawka -ble..ble..ble..jedziemy już?-szczerbi -tylko jak oni już się zjawią...o już są!-czkawka(sarkazmem powiedział) -wandi!!ty lecisz sam,ja płynę łódką z ariandą jeszcze coś się może stać a i ona nie lubi smoków-linux Ta się tylko przytulała.Grrr.... -To ruszamy-nika Wystartowaliśmy jak torpeda,lecieliśmy tak już dwie godziny aż nagle -nika czy ty i linux byliśćie lub jesteśćie parą?-czkawka -byliśmy....myślałam że...sam wiesz co...-nika -spokojnie wszystko wyjdzie na dobra..............,ej dawno tego nie robiliśmy!!-czkawka -czego?-nika -czego?-smoki -sztuczek!!-czkawka -aaaaaaa.......-wszyscy oprócz łódki z linuxem i ariandą -to co ty pierwsza?-czkawka -jasne-nika -każdy będzie musiał papugować sztuczki a jak nie to prysznic w morskiej wodzie!!-czkawka -jasne!!-wszyscy No ja i czkawka byliśmy cali mokrzy ale i tak ja wygrałam tą sztuczką co prawie się zabijałam.O!!jesteśmy na Berk. -dobra to teraz kolacja,nowe ubrania i spać!-czkawka -okej-wszyscy Jeszcze przed tym poszłam do astrid,pocieszyła mnie to samo valka i pyskacz.On to umiał pocieszać.No i jeszcze przed spaniem poszłam się przejść.A i no nasze gołąbki poszły do domu linuxa i nie wyszyły.Ale co widziałam na spacerze to mnie wkurzyło!! -wandi!!choć do mnie,zmarzniesz tu..-nika -dziękuje pani-wandi -nie nazywej mnie tak,nazywej mnie nika ok?-nika -ok nika-wandi - błyskawica będzie wesoła-nika Wandi spał u mnie i tak płyneło życie na Berk tylko znowu kłopot był z ariandą.Bała się smoków i wogule nie wychodziła z linuxem na dwór a wandi to mój drugi wierzchowiec. 22.Ślub?...nie no trace go!!Ale też są urodziny czkawki!!:-) Już upłyneło 4 miesiące a wszyscy mieli dość krzyków ariandy w nocy.A rzadko w dzień widzieliśmy ich.Pewnego dnia czkawka zwołał wszystkich do twierdzy -Ludzie!Mam ogłoszenie,Arianda i Linux się żenią!-czkawka Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie,ale tylko jeźdzcy no i smoki...Wybiegłam z twierdzy,poszłam do kruczego urwiska gdzie pierwszy raz czkawka poznał szczerbatka,a później astrid i lot.Siadłam na kamieniu i usłyszałam głos -Nika wiem że jest ci trudno ale niespodzianka ciebie czeka, po tygodniu ślubu tych hadziajów-odyn -Naprawdę?-nika -znajdziesz swoją prawdziwą miłość,tą która na ciebie zasługuje,jest taki sam jak ty tylko jest mężczyzną-odyn -no mam nadzieję-nika I uśmieszek debila a Odyn się tylko uśmiechnął. -czyli tylko poczekać tydzień po ślubie.....-nika Po tygodniu był już ślub cała wioska przyszła,ale nikt nie pomagał im w weselu,a zresztą wszystko mieli już przygotowane za pieniądze ojca ariandy.Odbył się ślub.Wszyscy zostali w twierdzy tylko nie ja i smoki jeźdzców. -Współczujemy tobie nika i dlatego chcemy zaproponować tobie żebyś pomogła nam w przygotowaniach występu dla czkawki na jego urodziny-szczerbatek -jasne a kiedy to jest?-nika Byłam uradowana że smoki chcą to dla niego zrobić,ale też zakłopotana bo nie wiedziałam że ma urodziny!! -za 3 dni w 23 lipca.-jot i wym -to do roboty-hakokiełthumb Astrid też to wkręćiliśmy,zgodziła się.Zrobiłam dla czkawki obraz ze wszystkimi ze mną też i smokami,to bardzo duży obraz.A astrid zrobiła mu naszyjnik z niebieskim i zielonym oczkiem,ona miała niebieskie oczko a on zielony,gdy się razem złączało powstawało serce. -ooo... jakie sweet-nika -wiem sama robiłam-astrid-a twój obraz jak żywy -wiem,nowe farby-nika -chodź za 2 dni urodziny i trzeba jeszcze muzyczkę dobrać-nika -idę już-astrid Dobiegłyśmy na miejsce wszyscy byli,to czas zaczynać najpierw rozgrzewka i inne a ja szukałam piosenki -ta?-nika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vlwPTBA7nk -dobra to mamy pierwszą!-sztukamięs -a ta?-nika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USZwoOx_IIw -dobra to jeszcze jedna-czaszkochrup i maruda -i może ta?-astrid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3mP3mJDL2k -wspaniała muzyka!-wichura -to teraz tylko przećwiczyć choreografie z muzyką i czekać na urodzinki!-chmuroskok -a może jeszcze ta tylko będą cztery rzędy,ja to tańczyłam i znamwszystkie kroki-nika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_l_HDt5MnE Wszyscy się pouczyli,i czekaliśmy na ten dzień,wkońcu nadszedł,wszyscy nauczeni tylko o nie!! -zostaw on jest od niki!!-astrid -a co się stanie jak usunę to coś-arianda Kiedy klikła usuń chwyciłam i próbowałam odzyskać muzykę tą o" Baby One more time" -i co?-astrid -musimy zatańczyć inną-nika -tylko jaką?-smoki -o taką -nika https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xtD4ZYRnxQ -ale nie znamy kroków-hakokieł -no to macie i mnie i astrid w piosenkach w tej piosence będziecie powtarzać po mnie tylko ja będe z tyłu pokazywać sztuczki-nika -heejj!!! za 40 minut wy -pyskacz -dobra -wszyscy Dobra mało czasu ale da się zrobić,wystarczyło tylko pół godzinki i....gotowe. -teraz wy!!-pyskacz -dobra idziemy już!!-wszyscy Dobra smoki w powietrzu pluły ogniem,robiły akrobacje albo razem tańczyły.Ale do ostatniego mnie zawołali.Dobrze że to jest na wyspie z plażą,i tylko rodzina, oraz najbliszi 23.Prawdziwa miłość Niki i ......... Zapomniałam powiedzieć że Stoik przeżył za pomocą łzy dwóch nocnych furi a walka z drago nie odbyła się. Dziś jest dzień,tydzień którym poznam prawdziwą miłość.Ale nic specjalnego się nie dzieje,a no i jeszcze coś.Już nie mieszkam w tym wielgachnym domu tylko w takim nowoczesnym,z ukrytymi śćieżkaami,jaskiniami i takim pokoju z mapami,też sama projektuje mapy jaskiń,rzek i innych. Tu jest do niego link http://katalog.terazinfo.pl/gfx/img/20071221091707img38.jpg Oczywiśćie bez telewizorów i komputerów,zato łazienka w komplecie prócz prysznica. -no to dzisiaj znowu normalny dzień.....-nika Usłyszeliśmy róg,ale nowy sygnał?Nierozumiem -szybko,wandi choć!-błyskawica -lećmy!!-wandi Polecieliśmy.Cała wioska przy rogu,ale to nie był żaden wiking tylko arianda!! -ludzie chciałam was powiadomić o tym że ja i linux wyprowadzamy się na inną wyspę-arianda Wszyscy byli uradowani,ale nie dali po sobie tego poznać. -już wyjeżdzamy więc dozobaczenia!!-linux Wyjechali.....nawet linux te jego brązowe oczy.....tyle tajemnic i tyle złośći,ale nie tyle co ja.Ja mam niebieske więc mam prawie że furię!Popołudniu Stoik zwołał ludzi na przyjęcie,ale ja poszłam polatać sobie,mój dom jest koło śledzika i bliźniaków którzy trochę zmądrzeli.Leciałam i gadałam,leciałam i gadałam aż nagle usłam.No ale to by nie była błyskawica jakby mnie nie rzuciła.Spadałam -błyskawica dostaniesz za to!!-nika Nagle śmigło mi coś przed oczami a błyskawica mnie chwyciła.Te coś staneło przed nami -żadnych gwałtownych ruchów-nika -wy tresujecie smoki?-nieznajomy głos -taaakkk..-nika -o przepraszam gdzie moje maniery,jestem sitrox a mój smok to ReZi-sitrox (Wiem że to youtuberzy!!) -ja jestem nika,a to błyskawica-nika -miło poznać...mógłbym być na twojej wyspie 2-3 dni?-sitrox -mogesz nawet na zawsze-nika-a trzemu uciekłeś? -dzięki...moja rodzina mnie wygnała,niechcieli mnie,więc spakowałem się i...wyleciałem,aż pewnego dnia Thor osobiśćie powiedział że znajdę dziewczynę w której się zakocham no i..-sitrox Popatrzył mi w oczy i dalej opowiadał,lecieliśmy na Berk.Niepowiem,podoba mi się!Ale czy on też to czuje?Zagadka.Dotarliśmy,odrazu podszedł czkawka i powiedział zamiast do mnie to do sitroxa,no tak ciemno jest.Ale czy można pomylić kobięte z męzczzyzną? -nika wszyscy się o ciebie martwili......-czkawka -tu jestem to jest sitrox,czy może tu zamieszkać?-nika -jasne-czkawka -to gdzie zamieszka?-astrid -u niki-błyskawica -...-sitrox -jutro ci opowiem teraz idziemy spać albo na impreze?-nika -jestem zmęczony,może pójdę spać-sitrox -dobra to nika masz duży dom więc zaprowadż go i dozobaczenia jutro!!-astrid Szliśmy,poopowiadał trochę,fajny jest,taki sam jak ja.Weszliśmy do domu,szczęśćie że mam 2 wolne pokoje.Jego chmuroskok by się nie zmieśćił w jednym pokoju.Zrobiłam jeszcze kolacje,zjedliśmy i poszliśmy spać. 24.Następny dzień i następne uczucia.. Obudziła się i kto był nademną?Wandi i byłyskawica,domagali się latania.Cóż nie miałam wyjśćia inaczej pośliniona bym była i dotego naelektryzowana.No więc polatałam ale widziałam jak nastolatki dokuczają jednemu z nich.Wandi poleciał jak torpeda i osłonił go a na nich warknął.Tylko jak zobaczyli wandiego to uciekli,szybciuśiem podleciałam i zauważyłam że nie ma smoka,może dlatego mu dokuczali. -hej Diego może chcesz wandiego?-nika -Super!!-diego Wandi się ucieszył,fajnie a diego czyli ten chłopak jest spoko,mieszka dwa domy od nas po prawej. -to dozobaczenia!!-diego i wandi Tak już wiedział,wszystko mu opowiedziałam,wandi teraz ma prawdziwego pana.O nie...zapomniałam o sitroxxie!! -dawaj zapomnieliśmy już o naszych gośćiach!!-nika -aa...też zapomniałam-błyskawica Speedem polecieliśmy do domu,to co ujżałam zdziwiło mnie,on jeszcze spał a jego smok nie? -błyskawica coś tu niegra-nika -troche się martwie dawno tak nie spał a raczej nigdy nawet po ucieczkach-ReZi -idź sprawdzić będziemy z tyłu-błyskawica -dobra -nika Wszedłam po schodach otworzyłam drzwi ale zamknełam też oczy. -możesz otworzyć,wiem że ReZi ci to pokazał,ja tylko czekałem-sitrox -phhh...już się martwiłam że coś Ci się stało-nika -kiedy spałaś błyskawica do mnie przyszła i wszystko powiedziała-sitrox Spojrzałam na mojego smoka -ty gaduło-nika -no przepraszam...ale chciałam zrobić mocne wejśćie-błyskawica -no i zrobiłaś-nika -idziemy polatać?-ReZi -no jasne!!-wszyscy Pokazałam mu wszystkie miejsca a na końcu wyśćigi -kto pierwszy przy twierdzy wygrywa-nika -jasne!-wszyscy Kto wygrał?Oczywiśćie że ja.. -no to wygrałam-nika -ekhm...wygrałyśmy-błyskawica -dobra-nika -wiesz...może się przejdziemy?-sitrox -a nasze gady zostaną same-nika -ej...-smoki -chodź już-sitrox I tak szliśmy,szliśmy i szliśmy aż dotarliśmy na plaże.Posiedzieliśmy,porozmawialiśmy i inne rzeczy.Ale nastąpiła taka chwila kiedy prawie ale to prawie pocałowaliśmy się,lecz przerwały nam statki z czerwonymi flagami -o nie nie nie nie nie!!!-nika -co?-sitrox -czerwone flagi,chcą podbić berk-nika -szybko!!-sitrox Biegliśmy już 5 minut i byliśmy już w twierdzy gdzie wszyscy są na naradzie -Wojna!!-nika Z hukiem wleciałam i krzyknełam.Wszyscy staneli na równe nogi i polecieli po bronie również po smoki. -dobra bliźniaki i śledzik polecą na wschód i południe,sączysmark ,pyskacz i eret na zachód,mama i nika na północ.Ja z astrid wszystkie strony,a najbardziej na północ-czkawka -a ja?-sitrox -ty możesz.....ze niką i Valką na północ-astrid -jasne-sitrox Wyruszyliśmy,narazie wandale przegrywali dopóki my się nie pojawiliśmy,tylko jak wojna się skonczyła nie widziałam nigdzie sitroxa.Może....o jest walczy na lądzie z dwoma wikingami wroga. -dobra zrobimy to co z dagurem tylko drugiego wikinga złapiemy i wrzucimy na statek?-nika Pokiwała moja gadzina na tak.I co?Udało się,tylko sitrox był trochę ranny. -nic ci nie jest?-nika -nie,tylko strzała w ramię...-sitrox Stracił przytomność -szybko do gothi-błyska ReZi szybko zawiózł swojego pana ze mną bo przecież nie może sam latać.Przez drago krwawdonia stracił lotkę,to samo co szczerbi....Ok jesteśmy,szamanka wymachiwuje rożnymi pyłami a ja z smokami tylko patrzymy na jej ruchy,nagle nożem zrobiła mi ranę,z której leciała krew. -ała!-nika Wzieła jej trochę,nalała do fiolki i z mojej krwi powstała rożowa maź.Posmarowała obolałe ramię i już,teraz tylko czekać. 25.M jak Miłość (wiem hihram się jak wariatka) Ostatnio wariuje,mam napady śmiechu jak JOKER dum,dum,dum aha no i dedyk dla Dyfci001/Olce Lolce i Nice za czekanie na nexta i wspieranie mnie. Mijały sekundy,minuty,godziny i dni aż królewna się obudziła, a może królewicz?Dobra -nika...co się stało-sitrox -dostałeś strzałą w ramię a ja byłam dawcą krwi dla ciebie,niewiedząc o tym-nika Nie zapomnę o tym!!Rana dalej szczypie i boli jak dotykam albo latam więc narazie ktoś inny musiał latać na błysce i to był Diego,a no właśnie wandi czuje się jak nowonarodzony!! -ej ty gadzie ty!!-sitrox -he ktoś się stęsknił-nika -Rezi a niki nie lubisz?-sitrox I już leżałam na podłodze i lizana byłam śliną gadziny mojego przyjaciela.Podrapałam po brodą i już..śpi jak dzidziuś. -wiesz co?-sitrox -co?-nika -bo myślałem że umrę,i nagle ty przyśniłaś mi się a po chwili widziałem jak umierasz z strzałą w brzuchu i coś tak w sercu pękło ale nie wiem co..-sitrox -ja tak miałam jak zemdlałeś-nika Zachihrałam się i dostałam w bok ramienia. -no ej ja tu strach przeżywam a tu się śmiejesz!-sitrox -oj no,dobra co chciałeś jeszcze powiedzieć?-nika -bo...emm...bo ja....hmm...-sitrox Podrapał się po głowie -bo co ty mnie?-nika W środku śmiałam się jak szalona -bo ja cie kocham ale nie wiem jak ty,ostatnio widziałem jak wszyscy chłopcy się na ciebie patrzą a później tego linuxa jak ci łamie serce i chciałem go zabić ale coś mnie powstrzymało i...-sitrox Nie wiedziałam że ktoś umie powiedzieć tyle na jednym wdechu.. i to o mnie.. -spokojnie ja czuje to samo co ty tylko też nie wiedziałam-nika -phiu...myślałem że mnie wyśmiejesz a tu...-sitrox Nie dokończył bo .....wiecie co.....pocałowałam Obejrzycie? http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Szczerbatek26/NOWE_%C5%BBYCIE_NA_BERK I jak umiecie to powiedzcie też o tym znajomym dziękuje..a no i dedyki!!zapomniałam jeszcze wtedy dodać dla Astrid '26.To już the end....:-(' Mineły dwa lata,wszystko szło fajnie,było kilka wojen bez stratów,Sitrox to mój chłopak,błyskawica akurat urodziła 3 nocne furie z ReZim,jedna różowa Pink o niebieskich oczach,druga czarna jak noc Fixi o fioletowych oczach i czarno-niebieska Veloc o białych oczach ,wichura i szczerbatek są parą,czkawka i astrid się pobrali,szpadka i eret są razem,śledzik ma dziewczynę ewę,sączysmark ma heathere,mieczyk sandrę.Wszyscy mają dzieci,nawet smoki. No i to już the end. Wiadomość!!Może ważna może nie.. Zaczynam tego bloga na nowo tylko że pod innym tytułem ,,Moja wymyślona historia część 2